


The Picnic Date Disaster

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, Picnics, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt</i>. - Charles M. Schulz (Yeah, right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **The Picnic Date Disaster**  
>  **Harry/Draco [R, 761 words]  
> **  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Repost, unbeta'd, and an advisement to suspend your disbelief. Written for the prompt: green grass.

Honestly, Draco had no idea why he had let Potter convince him to go on a picnic except that he was bored and didn’t have anything else to do. Even though he had scoffed when Potter told him that they were going to eat outside, on the ground, no less, the promise of Potter making it worth his time intrigued him. He had also wanted to see what Potter’s idea of a romantic date would be, since they had only been dating for a few months.

They had finished eating a half hour ago, not even bothering to clean up the remainder of their meal, which lay spread out a blanket a few feet away. It wasn’t too bad, Draco thought, now that he had a full stomach, the sun was warming his body and most importantly, Potter was whispering filthy things in his ear that made him terribly aroused.

Which he deemed could be the only excuse as to why he was allowing Potter to push him down on the green grass and kiss him, instead of grabbing their broomsticks for a game of Quidditch. Draco stared lazily through half-lidded eyes at the blue sky as Potter settled between his legs, glasses tossed to the side as his fingers worked quickly to unbutton Draco’s shirt.

The faint breeze made him shiver and Draco moaned when Potter’s fingers finally touched his skin, tracing the hard lines of his body, pausing in all the places he liked. Potter pinched Draco’s nipples, not even waiting for them to harden before he pulled on them, and Draco hissed at the dual pain and pleasure. He heard a chuckle as Potter reached down to yank off his trousers and Draco eagerly lifted his hips in anticipation.

“Look at me,” Potter said, his breath so very warm near Draco’s cock, but Draco shook his head. He didn’t want to open his eyes because even though Potter had cast a Notice-Me-Not and a Silencing Charm to ward off people, he loved not knowing what Potter had in mind.

For a few seconds, there was no movement, but still Draco waited patiently and was rewarded when he felt a drizzle of something, not lube, more viscous and warm, on his cock. He frowned until the gentle breeze brought the scent to his nose. Chocolate.

This was different, but so like Potter to use his sweet tooth for everything on their picnic date. Their entire dessert was hot fudge sundaes, a delicious combination of strawberries, nuts, whipped cream, sprinkles, and, of course, chocolate. Chocolate that was now being gently spread up and down his cock before he felt Potter lean down and suck on the head.

As always, Draco felt the urge to go deeper into Potter’s mouth, to hit the back of his throat, but hands pressed down on his hips to stop his movements. Instead, Draco had to endure the torture of small licks that were providing no relief, but he wouldn’t begin to beg this early.

Except, that instead of pleasure building inside as he expected, he felt the pain of pins and needles- and Merlin, was that fire? What the fuck was Potter doing?

Draco opened his eyes into the blinding sun and pushed Potter away, a hint of drool coming down his mouth and stared down, wide eyed. Ants were mixed in with the chocolate, mostly dead, but there were few that were alive and biting him! Potter, that idiot, had just Summoned the open container of chocolate and in his blind state, hadn’t realized that there were ants crawling on him.

Draco grabbed his wand and _Scourgified_ every inch of skin until he felt clean, but the pain was still there. However, there was no way in hell that he would go to St Mungo’s and risk further humiliation.

“I’m so sorry, Draco!” Harry said, putting on his glasses before he tried to lean in to get a better look. Draco rose and haphazardly buttoned his clothes, wincing when they rubbed against his skin.

Making a decision to see Severus, surely he would know what salves and potions to use, Draco spared only a second to say to Potter, “I don’t even know what to say or do that won’t result in me killing you, so I’ll be at the Manor.”

Harry winced at the _crack_ of Disapparation, and shook his head sadly. He had fucked up royally, but one thing was for sure: this was the last time he ever asked Ron for ideas of romantic dates, even if he was desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
